Kang's family the series
by bugidans97
Summary: Hanya cerita keseharian Kang's family, bersama Ayah Daniel, dedek Jihoon, dan Bunda Minhyun/ NielHwang/Kang Daniel/Hwang Minhyun/Park Jihoon/BL/M-preg/YAOI/bahasa non-baku
1. Nunggu Bunda

**Genre: Family** **Rating: (T)** **Cast: Kang Daniel, Hwang Minhyun, Park Jihoon** ** _Happy Reading_**

ooOoo

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya, sudah setengah jam dia menunggu Ibunya. Namun, yang ditunggu tidak juga datang. Sekolahnya sudah bubar dari setengah jam yang lalu, teman-teman Jihoon juga sudah pulang dijemput oleh Ibu mereka.

Sekarang hanya Jihoon sendirian disini, dia sudah bosan dari tadi bermain dipermainan yang ada disekolahnya.

"Bunda mana tih, kok gak dateng-dateng" Jihoon berujar sebal.

Jihoon merengut sebal, saat melihat siluet seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, tengah berlarian dari parkiran menuju tempatnya berada- ditaman yang memang dikhususkan untuk anak-anak menunggu jemputan.

"Dedek, maafin Bunda yah, bunda telat" Minhyun terengah, dia mengatur napasnya yang tersendat karena berlari dari parkiran ke taman yang ada didalam TK di tempat anaknya bersekolah.

Jihoon makin memajukan bibirnya saat sang Ibu datang hanya sendirian. Dia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Bunda kok tendili? Bunda bilang mau jemput dedek nya thama Ayah"

Minhyun meringis mendengar kata-kata anaknya "Eunghhh... anu dek... Ayah masih dikantor, Ayah bilang gak bisa pulang cepet, tapi... Ayah udah janji besok ayah jemput adek kok" Minhyun meyakinkan anaknya.

Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya, Ayahnya berbohong lagi. Padahal Ayahnya bilang hari ini mau jemput dia bareng Bunda. Jihoon tidak membalas kata-kata bundanya, dia turun dari ayunan yang didudukinya. Menghiraukan sang Ibu, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil yang tadi dikendarai ibunya.

 **ooOoo**

Disepanjang perjalanan, Jihoon hanya diam, dia tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Minhyun menjadi khawatir, Jihoon bukan anak yang pendiam, dia anak yang kelewat aktif malah. Jadi kalau dia mendadak pendiam seperti ini, berarti anaknya sedang merajuk.

"Dedek marah ya sama Bunda?" Minhyun berujar hati-hati.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari Jihoon, anak itu hanya diam dan menatap kearah luar jendela.

"Dedek" Panggil Minhyun sekali lagi.

"Hiks... A-ayah boong lagi tama dedek" Jihoon mulai menangis.

Minhyun menjadi kelabakan, Jihoon jarang sekali menangis, akan tetapi jika dia menangis akan sulit untuk didiamkan.

Minhyun menepikan mobilnya, dia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya lalu mengangkat Jihoon kepangkuannya. Minhyun memeluk Jihoon dengan erat, dia tidak tega jika melihat anaknya yang menangis tersedu seperti ini.

"Dedek... Udah ya, jangan nangis lagi Bunda jadi sedih, Ayah gak boong sama dedek, Ayah mau jemput dedek tapi ayah ada kerjaan, jadi ayah gak bisa pulang cepet"

"Tapi kan ayah udah janji nda" Jihoon berujar dengan suara serak.

"Iya sayang, Nda tau. Tapikan ayah kerja buat siapa? Buat dedek kan, Ayah kerja buat beliin mainan dedek, dedek jangan gini ya, kasian Ayah pasti sedih kalo dedek kayak gini" Minhyun berujar lembut.

"Sekarang kita pulang yah, dedek jangan nangis lagi" Minhyun mengusap airmata Jihoon dengan lembut.

Jihoon mengangguk, dia mengelap airmatanya dengan punggung tangan; dia kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya ditempat semula.

 **ooOoo**

Jihoon sedang menonton televisi diruang keluarga, sedari tadi Jihoon hanya berguling kesana kemari karena bosan. Semua mainan juga sudah dia masukan kedalam box khusus untuk menyimpan semua mainannya. Anak itu mulai bosan karena, dia hanya sendirian. Ibunya sedang memasak didapur, Ayahnya juga belum pulang.

Jihoon beranjak dari acara-mari bergulingnya, dia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya kearah dapur, dilihatnya sang ibu yang sedang sibuk dengan masakannya.

Jihoon menggeser kursi meja makan, yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat ibunya memasak. Dia bersusah paya naik keatas kursi, lalu mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman "Nda... Ayah kapan pulangnya"

Minhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang, saat mendengar pertanyaan anaknya. "Sebentar lagi sayang, kenapa dedek nanyain ayah?"

Jihoon menggeleng imut "Dedek cuma mau tanya aja"

Minhyun terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Jihoon yang menggemaskan. Dia mendekat kearah Jihoon lalu mengecupi seluruh wajah Jihoon dengan gemas, yang membuat anaknya itu tertawa kegelian.

Ting tong

Minhyun menghentikan kegiatannya, dia mematikan kompor lalu melepaskan apron yang dikenakannya, Minhyun melangkah menuju ruang tamu. Yang diikuti Jihoon dibelakangnya. Anak itu berjalan dengan memegangi bagian belakang baju Ibunya.

Ceklek

Minhyun tersenyum, saat melihat Daniel yang pulang dengan berbagai macam mainan ditangannya. Sudah pasti, itu semua sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya dengan Jihoon.

"AYAH!" Jihoon memeluk kaki ayahnya dengan sangat erat. Membuat Ayah, dan Ibunya terkekeh geli.

Daniel mengangkat Jihoon kedalam gendongannya. Dia melangkah masuk kedalam rumah, agak susah sebenarnya, karena dia harus membawa mainan yang dibelinya, bersamaan dia harus menggendong Jihoon.

"Dedek tadi belajar apa disekolah?" Daniel bertanya setelah mereka memasuki ruang keluarga.

"Dedek tadi belajal menulith Yah, tadi dedek dapet bintang lima Yah" Jihoon berujar antusias.

Daniel terkekeh, dia menciumi pipi Jihoon dengan gemas.

"Dedek tadi nangis?" Daniel berujar sambil melirik Minhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatian interaksi Ayah, dan anak itu dalam diam.

Jihoon merengut mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya, dia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang mengerucut. "Dedek tadi nangith gala-gala Ayah, ayah bilang mau jemput dedek sama Bunda, lupanya yang jemput dedek cuma Bunda aja, Ayah nggak"

Mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Jihoon, membuat Daniel terdiam. Seketika dia menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Dedek, maafin Ayah ya... Ayah tadi lagi banyak kerjaan, jadi Ayah gabisa nepatin janji buat jemput dedek" Daniel berujar lembut.

"Gak apa-apa Yah, Ayah kata Bunda kan kelja buat dedek juga" Justin tersenyum manis.

Daniel tersenyum haru, betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki istri, dan anak yang selalu mengerti dengan pekerjaannya. Dia tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur kepada tuhan yang telah mengirimkannya dua malaikat yang selalu menemani hari-harinya.

 **ooOoo**

END

 **Note;** **Kalo ngerasa ada yang pernah baca FF kayak gini, kalian nggak salah, karena emang Ini remake dari FF gue yang cast nya JinSeob gue post di FFN :)** **dan di WP dengan cast GuanHoon. gue lagi mabok nielhwang ㅋㅋㅋ mereka tuh momennya secuil tapi bikin greget, makanya pengennya Ff lama gue, pengen gue remake denga cast mereka :D** **gimana? suka? kalo suka bakal aku jadiin the series :D** **review nya jangan lupa dong :)**

 _2017-12-16_


	2. Sama Ayah

**Chapter 2: Sama Ayah**

 **Genre : Family**

 **Rating : T**

 **Cast: Daniel, Minhyun, Jihoon**

 **ooOoo**

Saat ini, Jihoon sedang berada diruang keluarga, dia sedang tiduran diatas sofa dengan mulutnya tak berhenti menyedot botol yang berisi susu cokelat kesukaannya, sambil menonton film pororo kartun favoritnya.

Disampingnya, ada sang ayah-KangDaniel- yang sibuk dengan laptop dihadapannya. Mereka hanya berdua dirumah, Bunda sedang pergi reunian dengan teman-teman lamanya. Sebenarnya, Minhyun ingin mengajak Jihoon tadi, tapi anak itu menolak. Dia bilang ingin bermain dengan Ayah, karena hari ini Ayah libur.

Tapi kenyataannya, sudah hampir setengah hari dari hari Minggu, Daniel masih tetap berkutat didepan laptop nya, mengabaikan Jihoon yang sejak tadi sudah merasa sangat bosan karena tidak diacuhkan oleh sang Ayah.

Sebenarnya, Daniel menyarankan Jihoon ikut ibunya. Karena dia tau, anak itu pasti akan bosan bila berdua dirumah dengannya. Daniel ingin sekali mengajak Jihoon bermain keluar, atau sekedar jalan-jalan ketaman bermain, tapi pekerjaannya benar-benar tidak bisa ditinggal.

"Ayah"

Daniel mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Jihoon saat anak manjanya itu memanggil "Iya sayang, dedek mau apa" Daniel bertanya dengan lembut.

Jihoon tidak menjawab, dia hanya melirik kearah laptop Daniel yang menampilkan barisan garis-garis yang tidak dia mengerti.

"Ayah macih lama ya?" Jihoon memandang Daniel penasaran.

Daniel menghembuskan napas pelan, dia menghampiri Jihoon, lalu berjongkok didepan anak itu. Jihoon pasti sudah bosan, dia jadi merasa bersalah. Selama enam hari dia habiskan untuk dikantor, disaat hari libur pun dia masih sibuk bekerja.

"Maafin Ayah ya dek, Ayah masih harus nyelesain satu berkas lagi"

"Gak apa kok Yah, dedek cuma mau tanya aja, Ayah kelja lagi aja" Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya.

Daniel rasanya ingin tertawa sekarang, Anaknya ini bilang tidak apa-apa, tetapi bibir bawahnya mencebil, dan jangan lupakan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, dia menahan air matanya dengan cara mengedipkan matanya berulang kali.

Daniel mengacak rambut Jihoon dengan gemas, Anaknya ini sungguh sangat menggemaskan "Dedek tunggu sebentar ya, Ayah beresin ini dulu, habis itu kita jalan-jalan keluar" Yang mendapat gelengan kuat dari Jihoon.

"Ayah celecein dulu keljanya, balu kita jalan-jalan. Dedek tidulan dicini aja, tapi Ayah buatin dedek cucu lagi hehe..." Jihoon nyengir sambil menyodorkan botol susunya sudah kosong.

Daniel menciumi pipi anaknya dengan gemas, betapa dia sangat bersyukur -ah tidak, dia tidak akan berhenti bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah memberikan malaikat kecil yang melengkapi keluarga kecilnya.

"Yaudah, dedek tunggu disini sebantar Ayah buatin dedek susu dulu ya" Daniel beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Jihoon susu cokelat kesukaannya.

Jihoon tidak mau minum susu putih karena dia bilang mirip air cucian beras, Daniel terkekeh geli saat mengingat ucapan anaknya itu.

Daniel kembali keruang tamu dengan satu botol susu cokelat ditangannya. Dia mendekati Jihoon yang sedang asyik ikut menyanyikan lagu dari kartun pororo.

"Dedek, ini susunya" Daniel menyodorkan botol susu kepada Jihoon, yang diterima anak itu dengan girang.

"Ayah, Ayah kelja lagi, dedek tidulan lagi ya ...Kalo Ayah cuda celece kita main ya Yah dedek mau cucun pajel cama Ayah"

Daniel tertawa mendengar Jihoon yang berbicara dengan aksen cadelnya "Iya, nanti kita main, sekarang dedek nonton lagi aja, dedek minum susunya sambil duduk aja, nanti tersedak kalo sambil tiduran"

"Ciaaaappp Bocccc!" Jihoon berujar semangat, Daniek menggelengkan kepalanya, anaknya ini memang luar biasa.

Daniel melepaskan kacamata baca yang sejak beberapa jam lalu bertengger manis dihidungnya. Dia melirik jam dilaptopnya, menghela napas sejenak dia megangkan otot-otot badannya yang terasa kaku.

Daniel mengerutkan kening saat suasana rumah yang terasa sangat sepi, dia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Dilihatnya, Jihoon sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak. Botol susunya sudah kosong, dan menggelinding kebawah sofa. Dia menatap Jihoon dalam diam, rasa bersalah muncul menghinggapi hatinya.

Daniel mendekat kearah sofa, dia mengecup dahi anaknya dengan sayang.

"Dedek, maafin Ayah ya dedek nungguin Ayah sampe ketiduran kayak gini" Daniel berujar penuh rasa bersalah.

Daniek menggendong Jihoon, lalu melangkah menuju kekamarnya. Dia meletakan Jihoon dengan sangat pelan, takut membangunkan anaknya "Dedek belum mandi padahal, tapi udah tidur aja. Hah... Alamat dimarain Minhyun ini" Daniel mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Bunda gak marah kok Yah"

Daniel terlonjak kaget, saat Minhyun berujar tiba-tiba dari belakang. Posisi Daniel sekarang memang sedang membelakangi pintu kamar karena, dia masih memperhatikan Jihoon yang sedang tertidur.

"Bunda! Ayah kaget yaampun"

Minhyun terkekeh pelan melihat Daniel yang mengusap dadanya karena terkejut

"Hehe... maapin Bunda ya Yah" Minhyun nyengir.

"Bunda lagian, dateng gak salam dulu, main nyelonong aja"

"Habisnya ayah serius banget liatin dedek tidurnya, Bunda kan gak tega mau ganggu"

"Maaf ya Bun, Ayah gak sempet ngajak dedek mandi, tadi Ayah seharian depan laptop, nyesaiin kerjaan. Dedek cuma tiduran aja. Ayah gak bisa ajak main dedek" Daniel berujar penuh rasa bersalah.

Minhyun menganggukan kepalanya, dia amat sangat mengerti suaminya sangat sibuk. Dia baru saja resmi menjadi CEO diperusahaan keluarganya, jadi suaminya menjadi tiga kali lipat lebih sibuk dari biasanya.

"Ayah, bukanya Bunda gak mau ngerti kesibukan Ayah... Dalam Tujuh hari kan ayah udah ngabisin Enam hari buat dikantor. Bunda minta, Ayah kalo hari minggu gak usah pegang kerjaan lagi Ayah liat, dedek udah bela-belain gak mau ikut bunda karena dia kangen sama Ayah, dia pengen main sama Ayah, tapi Ayah tetep aja ngurusin kerjaan sampe dedek ketiduran, dan lagi dia sebelum mandi sore. Ayah gak kasian ama dedek? Ayah gamau kan kehilangan masa tumbuh kembang si dedek? masa kecil anak itu gak dateng duakali Yah" Minhyun berujar dengan lembut, dia tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan suaminya.

Daniel memeluk Minhyun dengan erat, dia mengenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher istrinya "Maafin Ayah Bun, Ayah emang salah, ayah terlalu sibuk kerja sampe gak pernah merhatiin Bunda, sama dedek" Daniel berujar dengan nada bersalah.

Minhyun melepaskan pelukan Daniel, dia mengecup bibir suaminya sekilas "Nggak apa-apa Yah, yang penting Ayah luangin waktu satu hari aja buat dedek"

Daniel mengangguk, dia mengikis jarak diatara dia, dan istrinya. lalu mulai mengecup bibirnya dengan perlahan. Minhyun hanya ikut mengimbangi permainan suaminya.

 **END**

 **CUT! kalo diterusin entar kebablasan hehe... Chap 2 Kang's family the series update ni, mana yang kemaren minta lanjut :D Jangan lupa reviewnya :D**

 _2017-12-19_


End file.
